Maleficent's Academy for the Disruptive, Homosexual Youth
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: Previously titled CURED. Attending a homosexuality reform school is difficult, especially when you are always with the person you're told you shouldn't love. Somehow, love will always prevail. Femslash and slash. T for language and slight sexuality. Explicit content will be placed on one shots, separately. Collection of one shots, all connected.
1. Jim x Dimitri

**A/N: Finished in two hours. Not the best, not terrible, it's just supposed to kick start the story. **

At the wee hours of five in the morning, teenagers were in their bed, sleeping. Some were dreaming, some in a drunken slumber, some simply comatose from their heavy weekend activities. Yet, at exactly 5:30 am, they would all be rudely awoken by a school wide alarm, set to make sure no student had the excuse of sleeping in. The only person not asleep was a tiny little brunette with his head against the shower tile in his shared room.

Jim Hawkins was possibly the youngest boy at the tiny excuse of academy he called home. With exactly thirty-eight students and only eight teachers, not including the assisting staff, everyone knew almost everything about everyone. There were no secrets, and gossip spread around far too quickly for decency's taste. He had a family here, more of one than he had with parents.

He sighed against the cool tile, his head aching. He rarely slept, his mind usually in overdrive and his heart often thumping. It didn't matter that he had the same room mate since the beginning of middle school, or that his roommate would leave if he chose to next year. It didn't matter that he had been sent to this academy to fix his little 'problem', like everyone else. He was helplessly in love with that poor soul, Dimitri.

Maleficent's Academy for the Disruptive, Homosexual Youth was an experiment of a school, meant only for children who had little hope of reverting from their sinful ways. The student's viewed it as a cheap dating site, seeing as their dislike of their families was all something they shared. No one had ever left the school 'cured', but rather 'discreet'. One person that left, a girl named Tinkerbell, graduated and left the country, moving to America with her girlfriend. She often sent letters back, bragging about how she was finally free, and how they could all leave if their acting got better.

Dimitri would be the first to leave since her.

In exactly two weeks, Jim Hawkins would be left with an empty dorm room, and a barren heart.

Standing off of the shower floor, Jim rinsed suds out of his hair, letting out a ragged breath. In less than ten minutes, the entire school would be awake. He would have to stop his heart from weeping like a sore before then.

Turning off the now cold water, he slung a towel around his waist. In the mirror in front of him, he saw a tiny boy with a mess of brown hair, and puffy eyes. He wasn't quite sure how he fooled everyone every single day, but he would have to continue to do this for the next two weeks. Then he could be a terrible mess if he wanted. As long as he didn't drag Dimitri down with him.

Throwing another towel over his hair, Jim fluffed up his hair until it was a puff ball, reaching aimlessly for his clothes on the toilet lid. He felt nothing but cold porcelain, causing him to inwardly groan. He probably left his clothes on his bed, on the other side of the room.

"Dammit… Someone up there _must_ hate me," he muttered, tightening the towel around his waist. Hecracked the bathroom door, spotting his clothes exactly where he thought they would be. Carefully, he dashed across the room, dropped his towel and jammed himself into his boxers and cargo pants. As he reached for his t-shirt, he spared a glance over to Dimitri.

"Bastard… He's still asleep…" Jim muttered, pulling on the maroon shirt. He attempted a glare, as the school alarm rang. Dimitri shifted in his bed, huffing angrily. "Just as my dream was getting good," he muttered. He looked up and noticed Jim's staring. "Like what you see?" Dimitri cackled, sending a wink over. Jim flushed and glared, turning to grab his socks. "No," Jim snapped before shoving his feet into his boots. He quickly laced them up and tied them before shoving his arms into his jacket.

"Come on, I'm just playing!" Dimiti laughed. "You don't have to leave so quickly! I haven't even seen you naked yet!" Jim rolled his eyes but blushed. "Aren't you supposed to be _cured_?" Jim snapped. Dimitri scoffed, feigning disgust. "I'm insulted. Betray you, my love? I would never," he stood, smirking, "Now please, give your prince a kiss." Giving Jim the _Come Hither_ eye, he gestured for him to step forward.

Huffing, Jim stepped closer, just out of arms reach. "You want something? Work for it, lazy ass." Dimitri shrugged but smiled. He stepped closer to Jim, pressing each other's chests together. "I'm going to miss you," he said with a smile. Jim rolled his eyes, burying his head into Dimitri's neck. "You could just suddenly be caught being gay again…" he muttered.

Dimitri shook his head, lifting Jim's head up. "I can't. I have to get out there and get a job. How else will I be ready to move us to America with Tink, once you're freed?" Jim shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "Dimitri, that's four years of waiting! I still have to serve my required time!" Dimitri shrugged. "You're worth waiting for."

Before Jim could send another retort, Dimitri planted a soft kiss on Jim. Immediately, one another melted into the touch, almost drowning in each other. As Jim pressed himself closer to Dimitri, the PA system crackled to life.

"Dimitri, stop sucking faces with your boyfriend and get dressed. Oh, and your release is canceled," Hades, the history teacher called over the overhead.

Dimitri snorted, flipping off the surrounding air. "I still haven't found out where those damn cameras are."

**A/N: Good first chapter? I don't know, so please send lots and lots of feedback! I embrace flames if they actually have use to them, other than people who can write ragging on me _ Oh, and I need a beta for this, so if you want the job, don't ask, just do it and send it to me.**


	2. Ariel X Belle

**A/N: So, I got positive feedback on this! This is gonna be a time-goes-on kind of thing: meaning that it won't be 'while this happened, this was happening' kinda fic. Almost all of the couples are already established, so I will be pleased as punch when I find a couple I need to establish. Also, this will alternate between gay and lesbian couples because I would seriously just do Jim x Dimitri and Ariel x Belle for the rest of my life if I could. So, I will not do couples chapter after chapter. If you have a favorite couple that you see, please tell me! I have already planned out all of the couples, but I figured I could write about those couples when ordered!**

Two girls stood in a too-small bathroom, one tying her hair up while the other dried her's off. Ariel unplugged her blow-dryer and tossed it in the cabinet, reaching for her small makeup pouch. Belle had just added a ribbon around her studious-looking bun and wandered out of the bathroom, looking for something to wear. Ariel sparred a few peaks as Belle's towel fell away and she slipped into a bra and undies.

"Ariel, stop peeking," Belle chastised, not even looking at the red head. Ariel snorted, turning to her reflection. Quickly powdering her face and lining her eyes, she turned off the bathroom lights and closed the door after herself. Belle was already in a yellow, off the shoulder shirt, so Ariel took the chance to stare at her ass. Ariel groped for her bra and underwear, never taking her perverted eyes off of Belle. "Stop," Belle said, still not looking at Ariel.

"You can't just prance around half dressed in front of me and not expect me to stare," Ariel sang, a smirk obvious in her eyes. Belle pulled a pair of orange shorts out of closet, shimmying into them before turning to Ariel. "You do it constantly and I control myself," she chimed. "Not everyone is such a saint," Ariel muttered.

"Not everyone is such a huge pervert. Now toss me my shoes," Belle joked, gesturing to a pair of navy and white pinstriped heels under Ariel's bed. Ariel rolled her eyes, kicking them into Belle's grasp before turning to her own outfit she had picked out the night before. A plain, lavender camisole, tucked into sea blue shorts, with sea green heels to match. She slipped into her clothes before gesturing for Belle to come over to her.

Belle did as expected, sitting down next to Ariel. Reaching across Belle and onto her nightstand, she produced a stick of eye liner and tube of mascara. "Let me fix your makeup." Belle relented, knowing Ariel would get what she wanted anyways. Closing in on Belle's face, Ariel quickly re drew her eyeliner, adding a light touch of mascara. Smiling at the quick touchups, she placed a kiss on Belle's pouty lips, smirking.

Belle gasped, allowing Ariel to maul her face. "You act deprived," Belle said in between kisses. "I am," Ariel responded, pushing Belle into the comforter, "We haven't had sex since last night." Belle snorted, pushing Ariel off. "Maybe your over developed sex drive is the reason why you're failing a third of your classes – too much focus in the wrong places." Ariel huffed, wrapping her arms around Belle's waist, pressing her face into her girlfriend's now-exposed stomach.

"I love you," Ariel sang, smiling. Belle blushed, looking away from her red head. "I love you too, but you're not getting sex until the lunch break. Now get off of me," she snorted. Ariel huffed but did as ordered. Belle grabbed her book bag, tossing Ariel's hers as well. "At least you're getting some," Bell scolded, "Come next week, you aren't getting any."

Ariel moaned, trudging after her girlfriend. Belle opened their room door, gesturing for Ariel to follow. All of the rooms were all connected to the café, a small room with enough tables to seat all of the students, and then some. In front of the tables was a buffet table, a small drink machine that no longer required people to insert money. Ariel and Belle sat themselves at an almost-full table, with only one seat open. Ariel sat herself down, pulling Belle into her lap, pressing her lips against the girl's neck.

Already seated were two blondes, one with short, curly hair, the other with long, straight hair. Cinderella was wearing a baggy blue button up and white shorts, with black flip-flops. Her lazy attire was proof that Megara and her got in another fight. Aurora on the other hand wore a tight grey vest, obviously to improve her breast size to impress Native-American transfer, and a black skirt with white roman sandals.

Next to them sat a black haired girl with impossibly pale skin and bright red lips. Snow wore a white, baby doll dress with an empire waist, tied under her breasts with a bright purple ribbon, with a matching heels. Holding her hand was a black girl, her black hair tied into a curly bun with an orange ribbon. Tiana wore a green button up with orange shorts, with thigh high brown socks and orange heels. She looked half asleep, most likely helping in the kitchen late again.

Two caramel skinned girls sat in side by side in the last seat, making out furiously. The one on top, Jasmine, wore a blue camisole with a pair of grey skinny jeans and purple high tops. Under her, Esmeralda, wore a white button that was left unbuttoned at least halfway done, with a purple skirt that violated too many dress code violations, and gold heels.

The group was already eating (though most people wouldn't count Esmeralda and Jasmine's faces proper meals), so Belle got up and went to grab something for herself and Ariel. Ariel turned to Cinderella immediately, throwing a discarded straw at her. "Meg being a bitch?" she asked once she grabbed the blonde's attention.

Aurora snorted. "I think Cindy is at fault this time." Cinderella shrugged, looking longingly to where Megara sat with four red heads and a two brunettes. "I thought she and Hercules were getting a little too close… I cracked a joke, seeing what she would do, and she got mad because she thought I didn't trust her," she let out a weary sigh, her head smacking the table. "Oww…" she muttered as she turn onto her cheek.

Belle returned with two plates full of bacon and eggs and two bottles of iced coffee. "Ya know, maybe you should just go apologize, say it was a misunderstanding, and end it," Ariel suggested. Belle nodded, guessing who the combatants of the current fight were. "She loves you, you love her, just get this done," Belle quipped.

Cinderella shrugged. "I'll apologize when during lunch," she moaned into the table. Belle snorted but uncapped her drink to prevent herself from speaking again. "Speaking of lunch," Ariel muttered into Belle's hair, causing her to blush. Esmeralda and Jasmine pulled away from one another, smirking at the couple next to them.

"What's going to happen at lunch?" Jasmine teased, running a hand through Ariel's hair. Esmeralda cackled, squeezing Belle's thigh. "I think we know _exactly _what's going to happen during lunch, _mi amour_."

"Yall leave them alone now!" Tiana joked, cracking her eyes. Snow nodded, "You two are always kissing! Let them do what they want in their free time!" Esmeralda snorted. "We're just joking," she huffed, before eating Jasmine's face again.

As Ariel was about to retort back, the bell rang, forcing everyone up. Belle shoved a handful of bacon in her mouth before putting her coffee in her bag. Ariel stood up and stretched, leaving her food on the table. "Time for gym," she sighed, "God pray Gaston is in a good mood." Belle moaned, smacking her forehead. "If that prick 'accidentally' grabs my ass one more time, I will shove one of those mats down his throat." Esmeralda nodded. "That boy is too touchy for my tastes." "Thank god he's straight. He would be raping Peter or Robin in the equipment room in a heartbeat otherwise."

"Great, so we suffer," Tiana huffed. No one could argue with that.

**A/N: I'm having severe writer's block, so it may not be the best. Is anyone willing to beta? Anyone?**


	3. Hercules X Peter Pan

**A/N: I decided I would do my next male pairing introduced, then I would do Meg and Cinderella. I'll go ahead and tell you that this chapter is Hercules x Peter Pan, chapter four will Meg X Cinderella, and chapter five will be Ferdinand X Phillip. I will say, to the guest that requested Ferdinand X Phillip, I would have done them first, but I want to start off with establishing pairings, so people can understand how I'm portraying their modern selves. Yes, they act slightly different than most might expect, but that is because they aren't royalty anymore. They work for everything they have and most would be different under these circumstances. Please enjoy! Criticism is greatly appreciated!**

Acertain orange haired football player stood in between his best friend and his boyfriend, staring a mopey little blonde who looked like a kicked puppy. Hercules couldn't help but feel bad for Cinderella, knowing how she felt about her love and her friend's relationship. He was no stranger to jealousy, so of course he would sympathize with her. Twice, he thought Peter was succumbing to the brain washing of the academy. He couldn't blame the blonde.

Megara on the other hand, thought differently. Her reasons were simple things like not being trusted, and questioning how she felt. As Megara went to the girl's gym class, Hercules waved a quick goodbye before grabbing Peter in a silent request for him to follow. Instead of going to the boy's health class, they instead turned to the bathroom , both obviously not interested in going to class.

As soon as they heard the door shut behind them, Hercules grabbed Peter by the collar, pressing their mouths together. Both stared into bright eyes before allowing them to flutter closed. Hercules aimlessly groped for the lock on the door, turning it before moving his hand to grab Peter by the back of the thigh.

Almost on command, Peter wrapped his legs around Hercules' strong hips, allowing himself to be pressed harder against the cool metal of the door. Gasping at the lack of warmth, Peter felt Hercules' tongue entering his mouth, pushing against his. It was a brief fight, a violent dance of sorts. As their mouths closed around one another tongues, there would be a brief flick of the tongue to show that _they weren't done yet._

Peter giggled as Hercules ran his hands through his lover's hair, smiling. "I don't know _wh_yyou use this mouth wash," he gasped in between kisses, brows furrowing, "I can't taste anything but spearmint." Hercules sighed. "Now of all times? Great timing Peter." Pulling apart for a moment, Peter glared. "I don't want to smell that _down there_," Peter joked weakly, "Especially during gym. Last thing I need is to be known as the kid with a spearmint smelling-"

Hercules sighed, allowing Peter to stand on his own. "Really Pete?" Peter smirked. "Now that you're done raping me-" "I didn't hear you complaining." "-I want to know what you're going to do about Cindy and Meggy." "You sneaker little fucker! You used almost-sex for info! You little gossip!" the larger boy exclaimed dramatically.

Peter rolled his eyes and kicked his crumpled boyfriend. "Hush or you won't get a blow job. Now tell me what you're going to do or you'll remain sexless for a month." Hercules peeked from his faked position, obviously trying to see if the younger boy was serious.

He looked pretty serious.

"Alright," Hercules sighed, dusting himself off as he stood, "It's a pretty simple plan actually. I'll explain to Cindy _why_ Megara's mad. That way, she can apologize, get laid for understanding, and we can make out instead of listening to her bitch for another hour. Can we go back to making out now?"

Peter completely ignored his boyfriend's question, thinking inwardly. "How are we supposed to talk to Cinderella though? Classes are separate until after lunch – unless you plan on running out onto the gym fields or into Hades' history class to blurt out ways to solve her plights between her and her _lesbian lover___that lives with her at an _anti-homosexuality reformation academy._ Genius fucking idea." By the way Peter was talking, it was obvious that he did not agree with his boyfriend's plans.

"Aha!" he exclaimed dramatically, making an adorable light bulb noise that made Hercules want to force him against the wall and have his way with him, "You can tell Gaston you need to talk to her about cheerleading! That'll also make it easy on the girls during class because he'll probably lock himself up in his office to fix his overdoes on Viagra!"

Hercules snorted. "Not a terrible idea. But why would I need to talk to a girl about cheerleading when I'm on the football team?" Peter shrugged. "I don't know. It's my job to correct you, and have sex with you. My priorities end there."

Unlocking the door, Peter gestured for Hercules to follow him. "Come on. He have an ass hole to fool and a janitor's closet to sex up." "Aren't we going to class?" Hercules questioned. He was given a look that made him feel like a complete idiot, so he chose to drop that idea. Who needed health anyways?

They crept throughout the school, sneaking under windows and past doors, until they ran into the gym door. Like, they literally ran into it. The noise alerted the gym class inside, causing Gaston to open the door. Looking down at the floor, he smirked at the two boys on the floor. "If you guys are gonna have sex out here, you should do it somewhere the camera can't see you." He gestured to the video camera across the hall, hanging obviously from a corner.

"Can we talk to Cindy for a sec?" Peter asked, realizing Gaston was in a good mood. Must be swimming day. He shrugged, turning to look back at the girls in the pool. "Cinderella! I got two homos wanting to talk to you!" he yelled. Gaston then turned back to the pair, smirking again. "There ya go. Use protection kids."

Cinderella came out not a second later, wearing a standard white two piece. No wonder Gaston was so happy. She looked as if someone had abused her dog and flushed her Barbie down a toilet filled with magma. She had massive dark circles and bloodshot eyes, either from constant crying or lack of sleep. "What's up?" she asked in a miserable voice, hands crossing over her stomach.

"We heard about you and Meg," Hercules started, looking down at his feet. Cinderella snorted. "Who hasn't? The school isn't that big. And I know you guys aren't together… I just got insecure…" Hercules nodded, "I figured it might help if we told you why she was mad…" For a second, the blonde looked as if light had filled her eyes again.

"Will you? Will you please?" she asked like a little child. Peter smiled. "She loves you. No one wants the person they love questioning how they feel. Keep that in mind, alright?" he said. She nodded, smiling. "Yes sir!" she said in a far more chipper tone. "Thank you!"

As the gym door slammed shut, Peter smirked at Hercules. "I believe there is a closet that can just barely fit us," he sang, "Unless we press ourselves a little closer than normal." Peter got close to Hercules, his hands wandering a little down south. "Damn straight," Hercules hissed, before yanking Peter toward their new destination.

**A/N: Meh. It's late, I'm tired. I'm trying to introduce all of the characters so this can get fun. It will be a relatively long story. Anyways, your reviews fuel my soul, and my soul is running a little cold right now. Every little bit helps!**


	4. Meg X Cinderella

**A/N: TROLOLOLOLOLO~! So yep. This is Megara x Cinderella. Next chapter is Ferdinand x Phillip. Yep yep yep. Go enjoy it, my lovelies~! Please? I do apologize for the long wait, I had a family reunion, then my computer got four viruses in a row, and I've been running off two hours sleep and so much caffeine that it shouldn't be legal for the past three days. Then of course, my cousin AND my grandmother land themselves in the hospital (nothing serious of course), so now that THAT montage is over…**

Meg watched as Cinderella scurried from the gym door to the pool room, smiling like an idiot. She shook her head smiling slightly, leaving the locker room in her bathing suit. She followed after her, sneaking without their idiot gym teacher noticing. She snuck over to where Jane hid in a corner, her nose in her journal, and where Merida lounged about, eating.

Meg plopped herself down at their feet, leaning into Jane's legs. She felt a hand absent mindedly play with her, making her smile. She loved it when Cinderella- No. She would not cave in this time. She would wait for Cindy to apologize! She was done giving in to those beautiful puppy dog eyes, or those big lipped pouts she would give out like girl scout cookies…

"Just go talk ta her already," Merida said with a smirk. Megara glared. "Like hell. Just stuff your face quietly, torch." Merida huffed, obviously too tired to argue. "Whateva. Just don complain to me when ya love life is non-existent next week." "Leave her alone," Jane joked, not looking up from her journal, "You don't have one either."

Merida huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "That Alice lass makes ma life too hard. Tried to ask her out. She asked if I was talkin to a rabbit. A bloody rabbit! I don even like those beasts! She's as sweet as strawberries, but she ain't quiet functionin without her meds. I feel like I could hurt her if she ain't on them!" With an undignified huff, she collapsed against the bench.

Meg glanced to where Alice sat with Wendy and Jane, kicking their feet in the water. The trio was probably the weirdest bunch the school had seen in a while. Jane and Wendy could have been twins, though they were three years apart. Wendy babied her little sister mercilessly, whether it be to shoo away possible flirts, or to make sure she passed all of her classes. Alice was sort of the barrier between them, preventing Wendy from going too overboard.

Megara could see what Merida liked about Alice, though she wasn't interested herself. Alice was a dramatic size double zero, with long legs and thick blonde hair. She was lacking in the bust department, but her delicate, doll like features made up for that, allowing her to look like an under-weight model. Her only flaw that was immediately noticeable was the dark circles under her eyes. They looked like she had been punched in the eye several times, making her look ill. The only thing that proved that she wasn't was her well-known speed addiction. Of course, popping pills at _this_ school wasn't so uncommon.

Of course, at that moment, Cinderella stepped in front of her field of vision, wringing her hair out on the tile. She glanced between both Merida and Jane, neither of whom were doing a very good job at pretending to not pay attention. Jane continued to scribble in her journal while Merida seemed hell bent on creating a design on her apple with her teeth. "Uh, Meg…?" Cinderella called out carefully, asking for permission to speak. Meg looked up at her, her face completely stoic and blank.

Cinderella paled and looked back to where her friends sat in the pool, splashing one another, before turning back to Meg. "Um… Hi…" she mutter breathlessly. Her hand went to her soggy hair, which was beginning to straighten itself out. Meg looked her up and down, pushing the delightful image of a soaking wet, scantily clad Cinderella to the recesses of her mind. "Hello," she replied back.

Cinderella began to shake, something Meg knew she did only when she was scared. _I won't cave in. She'll apologize first, or I won't apologize at all._ She looked to her feet and began to sniffle, biting her bottom lip. _Cry all she wants, but I won't cave._ Cinderella looked up for a brief moment, looking at Meg's blank face, and turning on her heel.

"Wait!" Meg called out, grabbing the hem of her bikini bottom. Cinderella wheeled around, eyes wide. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed, throwing herself into Meg's arm. "I'm so sorry…" Her face was buried in Meg's auburn hair, pulling her flush against her skin. Meg ran a hand through Cinderella's quickly straightening hair, smiling into the crook of her neck.

"It's okay, blondie…" Meg sighed, comforting her. Cinderella shook her head. "No, it's not! I shouldn't have started making assumptions! I should have trust you more! I just don't want you to leave me…" Meg chuckled at the blonde and her childish-ness. She was too simple-minded, she admitted. Meg flitted a hand up her girlfriend's shoulder, so she could play with her bouncy, blonde hair.

Cinderella placed a light kiss at the base of Meg's neck, humming in delight. Meg giggled and pulled away, gesturing behind them. "People are staring." "Damn righ' we are!" Merida shouted.

**A/N: herp derppa**


	5. Ferdinand x Phillip

**A/N: This was so hard to write… But it was next on my list XD Next is Pochahontas x Aurora. Keep requests coming, because I'm getting more female pairing requests rather than male~! And thank you to Demi Brackensick and Hopeless Alchemist (love you Sarah~!)! Y'all both are awesome and are really inspirational! Everyone needs to check out their stories because they are SO much more talented than I am!**

Class.

"I am soooo bored!" Phillip practically yelled across the silent class room. The chubby faced teacher looked up from his comic book, glaring. "I'm sorry, _your highness_," Pete says with a hint of irritation, "But get the fuck over it. Your worksheet is due by the end of class." Phillip moaned, banging his head against the desk. "I think everyone in here is finished! We all know guy's anatomy better than anyone," he said with some cheek, looking up and waggling his eyebrows at Ferdinand, who sat at the desk next to him.

"Then pass notes or gossip or something. Just leave me alone."

Phillip cheered, pulling a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbling over it. It landed in Ferdinand's hair, earning Phillip a glare.

_Sup bitch. _It read in Phillip's chicken scratch.

_Leave me alone._

_ No._

_ Please?_

_ No._

_ What do you want?_

_ I'm boooored._

_ That isn't my problem._

_ It should be though. ;D_

_ Oh my god._

_ Do I… Arouse you?_

_ Leave me alone._

_ No._

It was obvious to Ferdinand wasn't going to receive peace if he kept talking. So he wadded up the paper and threw it. Of course, it landed on Flynn, the guy who cut off the girl Rapunzel's hair the week before. He looked back and looked Ferdinand, eyebrow raised. Ferdinand shrugged. Flynn unraveled the paper, reading it before throwing to Phillip. Phillip tipped his hat, smiling at Ferdinand's glare.

_I love you._

_ Good for you._

_ Don't you love me?_

_ Why does it matter?_

_ Awww, are you embarresed?_

_ No._

_ Yes you are!_

_ Then say it!_

_ Fine. I love you._

_ Yay!_

_ Now leave me alone!_

_ No. Not until you tell me what I missed at breakfast._

_ You are such a girl._

_ No, I just like to be updated. What happened?_

_ Usual drama. Meg and Cindy broke up again, but since Herc and Peter aren't here, they're either having sex in the bathroom or solving that problem. Alice almost got in trouble again because she was high. Li Shang almost broke Milo's arm because Milo asked about the proportions of an Asian skull. _

_ What happened with Meg and Cindy?_

_ Cindy made a comment about Meg and Herc's relationship, Meg got pissed. Same thing that happened with Wendy, Peter and Hercules last semester._

_ Seems lame._

_ Yep._

_ I'm bored now._

Before Ferdinand could reply, Phillip was up at the desk, staring at Pete. Ferdinand sighed as everyone looked up at his boyfriend in mild curiosity. "What do you want?" Pete growled, looking up from his comic. "Can Ferdy and me go to the bathroom?" Pete rolled his eyes. "Are you going to have sex?" Phillip seemed to contemplate this for a moment before looking back to Ferdinand. "Are we?"

Ferdinand shook his head. "Not if you keep using that nickname." Phillip nodded, looking back to Pete. "Sure, whatever."

They both quickly scurried out of the class room, dashing down the hall to the small bathroom. Once inside, they both sat down against the floor, giggling like idiots. "You are so stupid!" Ferdinand laughed, shaking his head. Phillip shrugged. "It's my finest quality. It's why you love me!" Ferdinand nodded, smiling.

Both boys glanced at each other, still laughing. They froze for a moment, the air around them heating up. Slowly, both came closer, their foreheads touching. They closed their eyes, their noses slowly touching. "I love you," Phillip whispered, their lips only a hair apart. "I love you too," Ferdinand replied, pressing their mouths together.

Phillip loved the way their kisses felt. It burnt him every time, the sparks shocking him yet pleasing him, all at once. Ferdinand loved the way Phillip held him when they kissed. He was treated like something to be valued, which was refreshing in comparison to the academy and their mantra. But they both loved how they kissed each other.

It was never violent and about dominance. It was about feeling how Phillip pressed his tongue against Ferdinand's bottom about. It was about how Ferdinand would bite his tongue if they got too carried away. It was about feeling each other, being close to each other, when the whole world seemed to be against them.

Because, right now, that's honestly what they both needed.

**A/N: Short, I know… Not very good, I know… I'm sorry~! But I have an original story I'm working on at Wattpad and the update got deleted so I had to redo all of it… But I hope you still enjoyed this and I'm sorry for the wait!**


	6. Aurora X Pocahontas

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys are beautiful. I swear I've NEVER had fans as nice as you guys! I really enjoy reading what you guys say. It means a lot to know that I'm doing something right! I hope to continue doing a good job! This chapter was request by Demi Brackensick, and I hope it matches up to her expectations!**

Staring and staring and staring and staring.

In all honesty, Pocahontas wasn't sure if she was being glared at or admired. Aurora had such a terrifyingly focused expression on her face, it was impossible to tell why exactly she was looking in her direction. She'd been getting that look since they entered the locker room. Attempting to ignore her, the Native American teen continued to dress herself, settling into a grey sweater dress and a pair of moccasin-like sandals her father had sent her. She looked at it as a 'get well' present from her father.

Not that she could _get well._

Before she realized what was going on, she felt a hand pulling on her's, a blonde grinning at her, wickedly. "Hi Pocahontas!" Aurora said cheerfully, her head cocked to the side. She couldn't help but notice how the blonde's vest was unbuttoned on the top two buttons, showing off her excessive cleavage. Looking at Aurora's hairline instead, she gave a shaky smile. "Hello, Aurora. How may I help you?"

Aurora giggled, hugging Pocahontas' arm. "I just wanted to know if you would sit with me at lunch!" Before Pocahontas could happily accept, two hands were on her shoulders. She looked back to see Kida and Mulan glaring viciously at Aurora. "Sorry, we have plans with her." Aurora looked to the ground, crestfallen, and nodded.

Pocahontas sighed. "Maybe some other time," she said with a weary smile. Aurora immediately perked back up. "Okay!" she squealed in delight, pressing a hasty kiss to Pocahontas' cheek before flittering away. Mulan and Kida glared as Pocahontas slipped into her brown, leather jacket, grabbing her purse from her locker.

"What the hell was that?" Mulan asked, eyebrows furrowed, "Since when does she talk to you?" Pocahontas shrugged, closing her locker loudly and walking past them. Kida and Mulan followed, Kida jumping into her pants and rushing after them. When they were finally out of the locker room, Pocahontas turned on her heels, glaring. "That was a dick move, you guys. You both knew I was into her!"

Kida held up her hands in defense. "We don't want you getting hurt." Pocahontas rolled her eyes. "By Aurora?" "By any of them," Mulan threw out, "Just because Aurora is nice doesn't mean the rest of them aren't. Esmeralda and Jasmine are terrible, that Ariel slut is oversexed, and Cinderella is an emotional wreck. It doesn't matter how good she is, she could just get worse with her friends around."

Pocahontas sighed, nodding. "I know… But I just want to give her chance…" Kida and Mulan shared a look before shrugging. "Alright. Just don't say we didn't warn ya." Pocahontas smiled, nodding.

"Now I just have to make it to lunch."

**THIS. IS. SPARTA- page break. I meant page break.**

"Where the hell am I going to sit?" Pocahontas muttered to herself, seeing Aurora at an overcrowded table, per the norm. Just as she was about to give up and sit where she always sat, Aurora saw her and got up, rushing over.

She latched onto Pocahontas' arm again, giggling. "Are you going to sit with us?" Pocahontas let out a nervous chuckle, looking to the floor. "I don't think I can… There's not much space over there…" Aurora looked down again, before perking back up. "Then let me sit with you and your friends!" Before a protest could be made, Aurora was picking up her lunch tray and leading her friend to where she always sat.

At the table, Mulan and Kida were pressed against each other, smiling and giggling with each other. Shang sat next to Mulan, copying off her homework. Naveen and Tarzan sat together, arguing over the school's latest soccer game against a nearby military academy. Aurora plopped down in the middle of the group, causing them to go quiet. Pocahontas sat down next to her, blushing madly.

"Hi!" Aurora said with an ignorant sort of glee. She began to nom on a biscuit, looking much like a toddler as she glanced around wildly. Shang was the first to wave, giving her a weak smile. "Hey Aurora." She looked at him and waved back. "Hey Shang! I didn't know you were friends with Pocahontas!"

Mulan next to him shrugged. "We all kind of stick together." Aurora looked confused for a moment before _we_ dawned on her. "So, all the nerds stick together?"

Face palm.

Pocahontas let out a shaky giggle as everyone else around her roared with laughter. When everyone caught their breath, Naveen smiled at her. "You, my lady, are a funny one indeed. Why are you here?" Aurora looked confused. "I'm here for the same reason as- OH! You meant at this table… I wanted to sit with Pocahontas!" She threw herself on her Native American friend again, smiling.

Kida and Mulan looked amused as Aurora continued to hang off of their friend for the remainder of their lunch period. Pocahontas looked ready to collapse into tears, she looked so embarrassed. When lunch was over, she wasn't sure whether to be upset or relieved. Happy Aurora wouldn't hang off her again, or upset she wouldn't be able to anymore?

Before Pocahontas could say goodbye, Aurora hugged her, pressing a chaste kiss to her unsuspecting mouth. It lasted only a few seconds, but it seemed to catch everyone's attention. Aurora pulled away, smiling like a child on Christmas. "I'll see later, okay?"

**A/N: Not super duper long, but really enjoy writing this! I hope you all enjoyed it as well! Reviews are very much so appreciated! If you would, please tell me any ways I could possibly improve! Thank you!**


End file.
